dvmps_fantasy_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:DVMP/Final 12 Tribal Council - Bhutan
Welcome to tribal council, Rukha, and congratulations on immunity, Joey! Votes are due to danandaishia@gmail.com by 5:30 PM EST tomorrow. The questions are strongly recommended but not required, and there's a chance you will be asked a follow-up question. To All: The first merge tribal council is generally considered the time when lines are drawn in the sand and the game is set one way or another. What's been your strategy to stay on the right side of the numbers when no one can be completely sure of the alliances until tonight's vote is over? Ale'Tia: What kind of influence has tribal lines had on the strategy of tonight's vote? Are there even tribal lines after so many tribe swaps? Andrew: There was 6 Brawn coming into the merge, AKA half the tribe! Is it an advantage being part of a large group like that, or does it put a target on the Brawn people's backs? Britney: You've played an idol in the past; what would you say are the odds that an idol comes out at this tribal council? What influence does that have over strategy? Harry: You placed second in the challenge; does that make you worried that you may be targeted as a physical threat? Are physical threats being targeted at all? Jenni: Are there any obvious targets for tonight's vote? Is the person who is going home tonight going to be "obvious" or perhaps unexpected? Joey: Having immunity at the final 12 is huge - do you think you needed it? How confident are you that you know what's going on tonight? Melissa: What kind of player do you think should be targeted tonight? A strategic threat, a liar, a socialite, a challenge beast, or something else? Natalie: With 12 people voting, there are so many different people with so many different possible agendas. How do you control that many people to make sure you get the outcome you want? Rhodanna: You're coming from a tribe that had a 3-3-1; 3-2 vote, which appears to be very divided. Are you worried that division may keep you from a power position tonight? Romeo: If you had to make a prediction, would you say that the person going home tonight will be blindsided, or do you think the people who are on the chopping block are aware of it? Rosalyna: You weren't passed to at all during the early parts of the challenge; does that worry you that you may be at the bottom of the totem pole? Where do you think you rank in a hypothetical power ranking of the players? Zepher: What is your strategy to survive this vote? Are you trying to make a move, stay under the radar, make trustworthy friendships, etc.? Probst: '''I will now reveal the votes. No idol was played. The castaways draw silent, Jeff reaches his hand inside the urn, and pulls out the first parchment. '''Melissa... .......Mellisalty (Melissa)... Mellie...... (Melissa) Rhodanna. ... Mel the Insomniac (Melissa).............. ...Melissa... ' '...Melissa... ' '...Melissa... ' '...Melissa... ' '...Melissa... ' '...Melissa... ''' '''9th Person Voted Out of Survivor: Bhutan.... Probst: '''Melissa.. The tribe has spoken. Bottom is Filler Do Not Read Into It Melissa covers her mouth. In a swooping 11-1 vote, she was utterly blindsided by her whole tribe, tears flow from her eyes. She covers her mouth, then stands slowly. She grabs her torch, and there is a saddening feeling in everyone's stomach. Melissa glares at people she once called allies, all who had betrayed her. Her torch is snuffed, she waves goodbye. ''' Category:Blog posts